Harry Potter a Černý král
by Jaspin
Summary: TOTO JE POUZE PŘEKLAD. Originál povídky "Harry Potter and the Black King" napsala phoenixstrike a najdete ho zde na FF *AU od Pošukovy smrti v Relikviích smrti. Harry se bezpečně dostal do Doupěte, ale živý sen o Voldemortovi hrozí naprostou změnou směru války. Bude Harry schopen jednou pro vždy skoncovat s Temným Pánem díky novým spojencům? FF o honbě za viteály


Kapitola jedna: Zoufalé snění o Dracovi

Voldemort zuřil. Jeho karmínové oči žhnuly vztekem a svou barvou perfektně ladily s krví vytékající z těl zajatých mudlů, kteří pomalu umírali v přijímacím pokoji, kde Pán zla právě stál. Žádný ze Smrtijedů se neodvážil pohnout nebo promluvit, s očima tak pevně upřenýma na hrůzný výjev před nimi, jako by jim na ně někdo seslal Kouzlo trvalého přilnutí. Voldemort pozvedl svou hůlku, zamířil jí přímo na srdce jednoho z krčících se vzlykajících lidí, a křikl: "Avada Kedavra!" Zelené světlo vytrysklo z konce jeho tisové hůlky a zpříma udeřilo vybranou oběť do hrudníku. Muž se s tupým žuchnutím zhroutil mrtvý na podlahu.

Zbývající mudlové začali křičet hrůzou. Voldemort opakovaně a nemilosrdně metal smrtící kletby, dokud výkřiky nezačaly slábnout, aby nakonec utichly úplně v místnosti s pachem smrti. Pronikavý ledový smích naplnil pokoj, když Voldemort nařídil Nagini, aby se postarala o mrtvá těla. Pak se otočil ke svým Smrtijedům.

"Harrymu Potterovi se opět podařilo uniknout," promluvil Voldemort. "Má trpělivost značně slábne. Jsem s touto situací silně nespokojený. Jak je možné, že chlapec s naprosto průměrným kouzelnickým talentem, je schopný znovu a znovu unikat Lordu Voldemortovi? Byl jsem informován, že používání hůlky jiného kouzelníka mi umožní toho chlapce zničit. Přiznám se, že mám pocit, jako by mi dnes večer někdo lhal. Lord Voldemort lži neodpouští."

"Někteří z mých Smrtijedů dnes padli," pokračoval Voldemort. "Nebudeme pro ně truchlit. Nicméně tímto se objevil problém, který jsem nepředvídal. Naše řady se ztenčily a proto jsme oslabení, zatímco Harry Potter a jeho spojenci přežívají."

"A přesto stále nacházím slabost a dokonce i neochotu mezi těmi, kteří tvrdí, že mi slouží věrně." Voldemort namířil pohled na Draca Malfoye, který okamžitě zbledl a těžce polkl, když se jeho šedé oči střetly s Voldemortovými krvavě rudými. "Mladý Draco, přál bych si, abys mi ukázal svou sílu. Dosud jsi se prokázal jako slabý a neschopný. Jsi pro mne velikým zklamáním. Přistup blíž."

Draco se snažil ovládat třes a vší silou se soustředil na své nohy, které se mu strachem téměř podlamovaly, zatímco kráčel vpřed, aby se zastavil na místě, jež Voldemort určil.

"Draco Malfoyi," pronesl Voldemort téměř šeptem. "Před rokem jsi byl pověřen úkolem. V jeho plnění jsi ale selhal. Nezabil jsi Albuse Brumbála. Lord Voldemort k tobě byl tehdy milosrdný. Alespoň částečně jsi svým konáním přispěl k jeho smrti. Ušetřil jsem život tobě a tvým bezcenným rodičům. Ale teď přišel čas, nejmladší Malfoyi, abys mi prokázal svou cenu." Voldemort švihl svojí hůlkou a Draco sebou trhl ve zřejmém očekávání úderu nějaké kletby. Místo toho do místnosti vplulo vznášející se tělo pana Ollivandera, který byl napůl v bezvědomí.

"Nuže, můj milý Draco, domnívám se, že mi tady náš přítel lhal. Dostal jsem od něj informaci, která měla být klíčová v Potterově dnešní porážce. Ale ta se nekonala. Dávám ti teď za úkol, abys názorně předvedl, co Lord Voldemord dělá se zrádci a prokázal, že jsi hoden nosit Znamení Zla. Tentokrát zabiješ."

Dracovy oči se doširoka rozevřely a viditelně sváděl boj s náhlou nutkavou potřebou zvracet. Čelo se mu zalilo potem a v koutcích jeho očí se zaleskly slzy. Voldemort se znovu zasmál svým strašlivým pronikavým smíchem.

"Nuže," zašeptal. "Budeš ho mučit a pak ho zabiješ. Nebo budeš sám čelit mučení a smrti. A věz, že s tebou neskončím jen rychlou a čistou popravou, jakou dostali ti odporní mudlové. Bude to dlouhé a protahované, bude to poněkud… špinavé a trýznivé. Dnes v noci jsem byl vážně zklamán. Tvou smrt si budu užívat."

Silně roztřesenou rukou namířil Draco svou hůlku na levitující postavu Garricka Ollivandera a skoro neslyšně zamumlal: "Crucio." Slabý paprsek rudého světla opustil Dracovu hlohovou hůlku a uboze se vznášel ve vzduchu, než žalostně dopadl na podlahu. Voldemort sledoval jeho trasu očima plnýma vzteku. Někteří Smrtijedi se začali pochechtávat a Lucius a Narcissa Malfoyovi vypadali, že jsou na pokraji zhroucení ze strachu o svého syna.

"Znova," nařídil Voldemort. Draco opět pozvedl hůlku.

"C...Crucio," zakoktal. Tentokrát z jeho hůlky nevyšel ani malý paprsek světla. Draco potlačil vzlyk. Voldemort ho obdařil smrtícím pohledem.

"Ale ale," pronesl ledově chladným tónem. "Zdá se, že Draco Malfoy je nevzdělaný v Neodpustitelných. Možná bychom ho je měli naučit. Lekce jedna, pane Malfoyi. Když sesíláte Neodpustitelné, musíte skutečně chtít, aby oběť trpěla. Dovolte mi malou ukázku."

Přičemž namířil hůlku přímo na Draca a nevzrušeně na něj seslal kletbu Cruciatus.

Draco vykřikl a upadl na podlahu. Narcisa se zhroutila a těžce se rozvzlykala, když byla nucena přihlížet nesnesitelnému utrpení svého syna. Lucius Malfoy byl bledý, ale jinak bez emocí - třesoucí se ruka byla jediným zrádcem jeho vnitřních pocitů. Voldemort měl ve své hadí tváři výraz chladného vzteku, když držel Draca pod kletbou. Draco křičel a plakal; jeho končetiny sebou divoce zmítaly a tvář měl smáčenou slzami. A pak, stejně náhle, jak kletba udeřila, ji Voldemort ukončil. Draco se bezmocně zhroutil na zem.

"Nuže. Ukaž nám, co jsi se naučil," zašeptal Voldemort Dracovi do ucha, jeho páchnoucí dech otírající se o Dracův krk způsobil, že se blonďák otřásl. "Tentokrát uspěješ nebo se odsoudíš k bolestivé, pomalé smrti. Dnes nemám chuť být velkorysý."

Draco se postavil. Byl bledý, zakoušel charakteristický nekontrolovatelný třes končetin někoho, kdo právě zakusil Cruciatus a na tvářích se mu leskly stále ještě mokré slzy. Navzdory tomu se vzepřel. Vrhl ještě jeden letmý pohled na vznášejícího se Ollivandera a pak prudce zavrtěl hlavou.

"To neudělám," řekl Draco, plně si vědom toho, že si právě podepisuje rozsudek smrti.

"Neuděláš," zopakoval Voldemort. Zavřel oči ve chvilkovém zamyšlení a když je zase otevřel, upřel pohled na Dracova otce. Na jeho hadích rysech se objevil úšklebek.

"Samozřejmě bych tě mohl donutit Imperiem, ale proč, když toto bude mnohem zábavnější. Luciusi! Pojď sem! Myslím, že nastal čas naučit tvého syna respektu," řekl slovy protkanými záští. Luciusův upřený pohled opustil žalostný obraz jeho zlomeného syna a spočinul na Voldemortovi.

"R...Respektu, můj Pane?" zakoktal Lucius.

"Naučit syna způsobům a respektu je rolí otce, nebo ne? Vypadá to, že Draco v obém žalostně zaostává - selhání je nepochybně na tvé straně, jakožto rodiče. Tobě, Luciusi, se dostalo nejvyšší pocty, abys svého syna naučil následkům odmítnutí plnění mých rozkazů. Chci, abys použil kletbu Cruciatus na svého syna."

Lucius nabral barvu zkyslého mléka a polkl žaludeční šťávy. "A když odmítnu, můj Pane?" zašeptal.

"Pak zemřeš. A stejně tak i tvá žena. Zabiji vás oba pomalu a bolestně a Draco bude muset sledovat každý zářez, který moje hůlka udělá do vašeho masa, bude muset poslouchat každý výkřik bolesti, který opustí vaše umírající rty. Pohled na vaše těla bude samozřejmě poslední věc, kterou uvidí před tím, než sám okusí stejný osud. Takže, Luciusi, co to bude? Okamžitá smrt pro všechny z vás, nebo malá lekce z chování k nadřazeným? Kdo ví, předveď se řádně a možná dokonce ušetřím život toho ubohého chlapce. Máš jeden pokus na to, abys uspěl v seslání kletby." S tím se Voldemort natáhl k jednomu ze Smrtijedů a vytrhl mu hůlku z jeho sevření, aby ji podal Luciusovi.

Malá jiskřička naděje na okamžik zazářila v očích Luciuse Malfoye před tím, než je znovu zaplnil strach. Odmítnout a odsoudit Draca k jisté smrti nebo ublížit vlastnímu synovi, kvůli téměř mizivé naději na jeho přežití.

Nicméně, mizivá byla lepší než žádná. Lucius se rozhodl. Natáhl se a vzal si hůlku z Voldemortovy ruky.

Jeho ruce byly mnohem klidnější než se sám cítil, když namířil vypůjčenou hůlku na svého syna. Zavřel oči; zcela nezvykle z nich vytékaly slzy. Narcissa hystericky vzlykala přes celou místnost. Draco jemně fňukal s očima upřenýma na svého otce, který byl v obličeji smrtelně bledý. Lucius otevřel oči a setkal se s těmi synovými. Dracovy oči byly stejné, jako jeho vlastní. Hleděly na něj se strachem, ale smířeně. Luciusovy byly plné lítosti a sebenenávisti. Znova je zavřel, neochotný sledovat to, co se chystal udělat. S posledním hlubokým nádechem Lucius konečně vykřikl: "Crucio!"

Draco znova upadl na kolena a začal se svíjet pod silou otcovy kletby. S rázným křup se mu zlomilo levé předloktí; Draco v agónii naříkal. Lucius nyní upřímně plakal, sám sobě se hnusil, ale věřil, že tohle byla jediná šance na záchranu jeho syna. Narcissa omdlela, zatímco Voldemort a Bellatrix se chechtali radostí z Malfoyova utrpení.

Byl to právě tento okamžik, kdy Snape, který velmi pozorně sledoval Voldemortovu mysl ve snaze číst jeho úmysly, ucítil přítomnost někoho dalšího. Poprvé v životě velebil Potterovu neschopnost naučit se řádné Nitrobraně a zablokovat Temného pána. Tentokrát to mohlo znamenat záchranu Dracova života. Jeho rty se vítězoslavně zvlnily; všechna naděje pro mladého Malfoye ještě nebyla ztracena.

"To stačí," řekl Voldemort tiše a Lucius okamžitě zrušil kletbu. Draco zůstal ležet v bezvědomí. Z pravé nosní dírky mu vytékal tenký pramínek krve, který pomalu odkapával do jeho otevřených úst. Levá ruka byla ohnutá v podivném úhlu, oteklá a černá. Celé jeho tělo se třáslo a nohy sebou škubaly, jako kdyby právě utrpěly elektrický šok. Stále sténal a dýchal přerývaně, navzdory bezvědomému stavu, ve kterém se nacházel.

"Působivé," řekl nakonec Voldemort a začal si prohlížet Dracovo zničené tělo. "Nicméně stále mám v úmyslu tvého syna zabít." Voldemort si klekl vedle Draca, zvedl jeho zlomenou paži a zvědavě si ji prohlížel. Nevšiml si Snapea, který se chopil příležitosti, aby Luciusovi zašeptal něco do ucha a krátkého záblesku úlevy, který se poté mihl tváří staršího Malfoye. Také mu uniklo zaklínadlo, které Lucius nenápadně zamumlal a následný otřes ochranných kouzel sídla.

Harry Potter naposledy vykřikl než se konečně probudil. Nepřekvapilo ho, že u své postele spatřil Rona s bledou a zděšenou tváří, který s ním zuřivě třásl, aby ho probudil.

"Harry! Harry, kámo! Jsi v pohodě?" Ron skoro křičel. Harry se natáhl na stranu své postele, popadl brýle a rychle si je nasadil. Byl bledý a lapal po dechu. Všiml si, že jeho pyžamo i povlečení je zmáčené potem. Vrhl na Rona rychlý pohled než ho zaplavila nevolnost; odstrčil zrzka, přičemž ignoroval jeho volání, aby se vrátil a hnal se do koupelny, kde se prudce vyzvracel do záchodové mísy.

Když se o několik okamžiků později vrátil do ložnice, začal se horečně oblékat.

"Harry! Co to děláš?" zajímal se Ron. Harry na něj pohlédl.

"Musíme se dostat do Malfoy Manor," odpověděl s panikou jasně zřetelnou v jeho hlase. Bál se o Malfoye; už uplynuly celé minuty a Harry nevěděl, jak dlouho si s ním Voldemort bude pohrávat, než se rozhodne to skončit. Už mohl být… ne, takhle nemysli! vynadal si Harry.

"A proč se, u Merlinovy vytahaný levý koule, musíme dostat do Malfoyova domu?" zeptal se Ron nevěřícně.

"Protože… protože jsem právě viděl Voldemorta a jeho otce, jak ho málem, kurva, zabili a je na tom fakt špatně. Musíme se pokusit mu pomoct," odpověděl Harry. "Tak se jdi obléct!" Hodil Ronovi jeho oblečení, ale Ron ho odhodil zpátky na postel a sedl si.

"Ještě jednou, Harry, vysvětli mi, proč my, jako že ty a já - a předpokládám, že taky Hermiona, musíme jít do Malfoy Manor a zachránit toho zmetka? Jestli nasral Ty-Víš-Koho, tak je to jeho problém. On je ten, kdo si vybral následovat toho šílence. Jeho vlastní chyba, Harry. Vůbec se nechystám jít a riskovat pro něj svůj život, kámo. Myslíš, že on by to pro tebe udělal?"

"To není o tom, jestli by to on pro nás udělal nebo ne!" Harry křičel, ale bylo mu to jedno. "Je to o tom, že jsem viděl jednu lidskou bytost podstupovat věci, které si nikdo nezaslouží a mám šanci tomu dotyčnému pomoct!" Začínal být zoufalý. Neměl čas pokoušet se přesvědčit Rona, aby šel s ním, ale jít sám by znamenalo téměř jistou smrt. Zapnul si zip u džínů. "Jdu vzbudit Hermionu, uvidíme, co na to řekne ona."

O několik minut později se vrátil s velmi vyčerpanou Hermionou.

"Co se děje, Harry? zívla ospale.

"Právě jsem měl sen - ne, vidinu - o Dracovi. Není… v pořádku, Hermiono. Voldemort ho mučil a pak přinutil jeho otce, aby mu také ublížil. Chystá se ho zabít, jestli něco neuděláme. No tak, prosím, musíme se dostat do Malfoy Manor." Hermiona, teď už plně probuzená, po něm střelila nevěřícným pohledem.

"Harry, vážně jsi se vůbec nepoučil z těch vizí o Voldemortovi, které jsi měl za poslední dva roky a zejména celý minulý rok?" Harry svraštil obličej, ale vrátil jí vzdorný pohled. Hermiona si povzdechla, zvedla Ronovu hůlku z nočního stolku a namířila ji na dveře ložnice.

"Silencio," řekla, než opět obrátila pozornost k Harrymu.

"Dobře. Teď nás alespoň nikdo neuslyší. Harry, nezlob se, ale přišel jsi o rozum? Ani ne před šesti hodinami jsme tě odvedli ze Zobí ulice, abychom Voldemortovi zabránili dostat se k tobě a ty nás teď žádáš, abychom se dobrovolně ukázali tam, kde je on a zachránili někoho, kdo - přiznejme si - je pěkný hajzl? Napadlo tě, že Voldemort - ach, vážně, Rone, je to jenom jméno, u Merlina! - že mohl být tak naštvaný, že jsi mu dnes opět utekl, že ti poslal tuhle vizi v pokusu tě k sobě vylákat a ve skutečnosti se Draco má dobře a právě teď tvrdě spí? Upřímně, Harry, takhle jsi přišel o Siriuse, jsi vážně připravený riskovat znovu pro Draca Malfoye?" Harry ji probodl pohledem při připomínce jeho hloupého omylu, který stál jeho kmotra život, pak se otočil a podíval se na Rona, který krčil rameny.

"Hermiona má pravdu, kámo," řekl Ron. "Co když je tohle všechno jen past, kterou na tebe Ty-Víš-Kdo přichystal? Dokážu si představit, že je kvůli tobě teď pěkně nasranej. Ať už to je past nebo ne, chci říct, vážně to chceš riskovat? Je to zatracenej Malfoy! Pamatuješ se na něj, že jo?"

Harry byl bledý zuřivostí a třásl se. Podíval se svému nejlepšímu příteli do očí.

"Ano, Rone. Pamatuju si na Malfoye. Je arogantní, drzý, nafoukaný a jízlivý. Která z těchhle vlastností přesně znamená, že si zaslouží být umučený k smrti Voldemortovou - ach proboha, Rone, překousni to - hůlkou? Možná že je to parchant, ale tohle si nezaslouží. Já jdu. Ať už mi vy dva pomůžete nebo ne. Nemám čas stát tady a hádat se s vámi dvěma. Možná, že právě umírá nebo… " Harry tu myšlenku nedokončil.

"Souhlasím, že si nezaslouží zemřít," řekla Hermiona tiše a Harrymu se zdálo, že vidí slzy, které zaplnily její čokoládové oči. "A jestli ho Voldemort mučí, je to strašné a přeji si, abychom něco mohli udělat, ale Harry! Prosím, přemýšlej o tom chvíli! Je záchrana Draca Malfoye důležitější než započetí Brumbálova úkolu? Co když dnes půjdeš a něco se ti stane? Jestli zemřeš, bude konec, Voldemort vyhraje, převezme vládu a -"

"DOST!" zařval Harry, jehož pohár trpělivosti právě přetekl. Hermiona prudce zavřela ústa a vypadala, že se brzy rozpláče. Ron se na něj zamračil a položil ruku Hermioně kolem ramen. "Rozumím tomu, co mi chceš říct, Hermiono, vážně, ale nezlob se. Jsem víc, než jen Brumbálova hrací figurka. Dnes v noci půjdu do Manor, protože je tam někdo, kdo mne potřebuje a nikdo jiný nepřijde - Řád se na to bude dívat stejně, jako vy dva. Draco nemá nikoho, kdo by pro něj bojoval. Zaslouží si šanci."

"Je to smrtijedskej zmetek, kterej si nezaslouží záchranu, tak je to," řekl Ron ostře. "A ty se pro něj chystáš riskovat život. Co je to mezi tebou a Malfoyem, Harry? Celý minulý rok jsi mu nedal pokoj a teď chceš jít do noci jako rytíř v zářivé zbroji a zachránit ho! Takže ne, Harry. Já nejdu, seru na něj." A vzdorně sebou hodil na postel. Harry potlačil náhlou potřebu mu jednu vrazit. Místo toho se otočil k Hermioně.

"Souhlasíš s Ronem, že jo?" řekl Harry s nuceným klidem, který rozhodně necítil. Hermiona přikývla, se slzami nyní tekoucími po jejích tvářích.

"Ne s tou částí, že si nezaslouží záchranu! Ale, ach, Harry, proč musíš jít? Co všechna ta kouzla, která budeš dělat, když ještě nejsi plnoletý? Chceš riskovat, že ti kvůli tomu zlomí hůlku? Prosím, zůstaň tady, zůstaň v bezpečí!" Pokusila se ho chytit za ruku. Harry ucukl z jejího dosahu.

"Fajn. To bylo 'budeme tě následovat, kamkoliv půjdeš a budeme tu pro tebe'," zavrčel. Část mozku mu říkala, že není spravedlivý, že Hermiona a Ron si nezaslouží, aby s nimi takhle mluvil, ale on tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Již promrhal příliš mnoho času. "Uvidíme se později. Mockrát vám děkuju za vaši podporu a seru na vás," řekl a otočil se, aby odešel z pokoje. S leknutím uskočil zpět, když se dveře náhle otevřely a objevil se Remus s ustaraným pohledem ve tváři. Harry ustoupil zpět do pokoje a Lupin vešel.

"Vlkodlaci mají lepší sluch než lidé," přiznal v odpovědi na Hermionin užaslý pohled na dveře. "Dokážeme slyšet i přes zabezpečené dveře. Ano, slyšel jsem všechno." Harryho srdce pokleslo. Vzepřít se Ronovi a Hermioně byla jedna věc, ale Remus - to bylo něco jiného.

"Remusi, prosím, Malfoy… Voldemort ho vážně zranil," zajíkal se Harry. Lupin zvedl ruku, aby ho utišil.

"Jak jsem právě řekl, Harry, všechno jsem slyšel. Vím, kam se chystáš a proč. Přišel jsem, abych tě zastihl, než odejdeš, protože jsem si myslel, že by se ti v Malfoy Manor mohla hodit pomocná ruka. Velmi nerad bych tě viděl jít tam samotného."

Úleva Harryho zaplavila jako vlna studené vody. Nejraději by Remuse políbil. Místo toho jen přikývl. Hermiona a Ron vypadali šokovaně.

"Proč?" zašeptala Hermiona smutně.

"Protože tohle Harrymu nevymluvíte a neměli byste se o to ani snažit. Má svůj vlastní rozum a má právo dělat to, co pokládá za správné. Nebudu mu stát v cestě," odpověděl Remus.

"Ne" zařval Ron. "Pošuk zemřel, aby tě sem bezpečně dostal! Můj bratr přišel o ucho! A ty se prostě dobrovolně chystáš odejít? Chtěl jsi jít celý večer, od doby, co jsi se dostal sem, že jo? Tohle je jen výmluva. Ty nevděčnej zmetku. Vsadím se, že jsi ani neměl to vidění, co? Vždycky si musíš hrát na zasranýho hrdinu, že jo, Harry. Takže fakt jen doufám, že neumřeš, to je všechno, co můžu říct." A vypochodoval z pokoje. Harry zabránil pocitu viny, aby ho pohltil. Na to nebyl čas.

"Harry," promluvila Hermiona mezi vzlyky, "prosím, buď opatrný. Vím, že máš strach, ale to i Ron. Nemyslel to tak. A vím, že ty jsi nemyslel vážně to, co jsi nám řekl. Jenom… prosím, vrať se v pořádku," a pevně ho objala. Pak také s tichým pláčem vyběhla z pokoje. Harry se díval za svými nejlepšími přáteli.

"Připraven, Harry?" zeptal se Remus laskavě. Harry přikývl. Vyplížili se z pokoje, sešli po schodech a pak ven do jasné červencové noci. Za vzájemného přikývnutí se otočili na místě a Přemístili se k Malfoy Manor.


End file.
